18th Party
by Soccerblast2187
Summary: Its Beast Boy 18th b-day party and he gets a suprise gift. BBR and slight RS


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and never will sadly.

A/N: This is a BB/R and it does have some slight Star/Rob in it.

It was Beast Boy's 18th birthday and everyone decided to throw him a surprise party and give him a special personal gift. It was around 7 at night when they surprised him with it….and he was surprised.

"Wow guys, I thought you forgot all about me!" Beast Boy said excitedly while looking at all the decorations hanging all around.

"How could we forget you B?" Cyborg said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, your so loud…" Raven added in crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Beast Boy yelled looking steamed.

"Do not get upset friend Beast Boy! This is your glorious 18th day of birth!" Starfire said while jumping up and down.

"Umm…yeah, well why don't we start the party with the cake huh?" Robin said walking over to the cake which was on the counter, everyone else following.

Beast Boy's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped, "Wow..dudes how did you get a cake shaped like my head?" He said pointing to it. The cake had all the details down to a T, his fang, ears, everything.

Cyborg pointed to Starfire and almost started to laugh.

Starfire smiled a big smile, "I hope you like it Beast Boy, it was most fun to make!" Beast Boy cringed still afraid of her cooking. The last time he ate something of hers he ended up throwing up for 3 days.

Raven saw Beast Boys facial expression change. She actually had helped Starfire make the cake so no one would get sick.

'I wonder if I should tell him that I helped make it or let him go and think he's going to get sick.' Raven decided that it was too cruel, after all it was his b-day and just because hers was horrible didn't mean his had to be.

"Don't worry Beast Boy I helped make it," Raven told him and you could see his body relax.

Beast Boy looked at Raven and mouthed a 'thank you', she gave a small smile a nodded.

"Come on lets light the candles for the grass stain!" Cyborg said giving Beast Boy a nuggie.

"Hey quit it!" Beast Boy said trying to get him off but to no avail. He just struggled till he let him go.

"Alright, here we go," Robin said lighting the candles.

"Go ahead, make a wish," Raven told BB.

"Umm…" Beast Boy said while trying to think of a wish. He finally got one and blew the candles out.

"Yeahy!" Starfire yelled and gave Beast Boy a gigantic hug of death. Robin didn't look to happy and neither did…Raven?

'Why do these things bug me so badly?' Raven thought in her head.

Of course it was obvious that Star and Robin liked each other, it had been like that since day one, but Beast Boy and Raven were a different story. They fought like a married couple and you could tell by the little things they did that they felt something for one another. They never admitted anything though, but everyone else knew.

"It's time for presents yes?" Star asked letting BB go and going back next to Robin who was leaning on the counter. Raven had her head propped up on her hands, leaning over the counter looking bored.

"Sure is! So where are they?" Beast Boy asked looking frantically around the room searching.

"We had to hide them," Robin stated firmly.

"Because you always try to find your gifts," Raven said with a death glare that made Beast Boy back up.

"Alright I get it Raven! No need to kill me." Beast Boy said to her.

'Yeah there is, you bug the heck out of me,' she thought with a laugh, to bad the laugh was out loud.

"What was that laugh for?" he asked walking up to her with a curious look on his face. It's not like she laughed often.

"Um..nothing?" Raven said monotone, standing and facing him.

"Oh no you don't, you have something planned or you were making fun of me," BB said shaking a finger at her like she was a naughty girl.

"I'm being serious Beast Boy," she stated simply, all of her expression hidden under her hood.

Beast Boy took the liberty of putting her hood down so he could see her emotions, it was the best way he could tell what she was thinking.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that," Beast Boy said seriously looking straight at her. She looked him in the eye for like a second, blushed and quickly put her hood up.

"I'm going to my room," she said and teleported out.

"I always push everything to hard don't I?" he asked all the other Titans who were just watching the scene. They didn't like to interrupt them, it always ended in a bigger fight.

They just nodded.

Beast Boy got a sad expression on his face and let out a sigh, 'I just try to make her open up.' He knew he had some kind of relationship with Raven, I mean who else would she HUG and let him steal her cloak to do a Jedi mind trick? If anyone else stole it she'd toast them.

"Here's your presents B!" Cyborg said whipping them out from behind him trying to find something to cheer him up. His ears perked up and he had smiled widely.

-

So it was around 9 o'clock and Beast Boy was done with the presents and everyone was watching TV, except Raven of course. She hadn't come out of her room since. But on the other good note, Beast Boy had gotten his favorite comic from Robin, 2 Gamestation games from Cyborg, a black Family Guy hoodie from Starfire and the Crossfade Cd from Raven. Even though Raven wasn't there they had all hide their presents together.

'I have to thank Raven later,' BB thought while shifting his weight on the couch.

It was around 11 when the Titans finally started to drop off into sleep. Star had fallen asleep on Robins shoulder at around 10 after seeing her favorite World of Fungus show so Robin took her to her room. So for the past hour Cyborg and Beast Boy were watching Futurama, laughing there butts off.

"Man that was a great episode wasn't it Cy!" Beast Boy said still laughing.

"Sure was!" Cyborg said also laughing.

"Well I guess we better get to bed huh?" Cy said looking at BB.

"Yeah I guess so," BB replied looking a little depressed.

So they went there separate ways, going to their rooms, except Beast Boy had a pit stop to make. Beast Boy stopped in front of Raven's room.

'What if she's asleep?' he thought in his head.

'Its Raven she's not asleep!' he answered himself.

He hesitantly put his hand up to the door and knocked. The door opened half way showing half of Raven.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I wanted to say thank you for the present," Beast Boy said seriously.

"Well, your welcome," Raven said rather coldly and began to close the door.

Beast Boy put his hand on the door stopping it from closing, "Can I come in and talk to you about something?"

Raven thought for a little while until she reluctantly said yes. She walked to her bed and sat down, BB following and sitting next to her.

"I also wanted to tell you I'm sorry," BB said hanging his head.

Raven looked at him a little shocked, "What for?"

"I push you all the time to do and act the way you don't want too, we have a good relationship, at least that's what I think and I always screw it up."

"Your not the one screwing things up, I am. I'm the one who can't show emotions and I wish I could feel the way you want me too…but I can't." Raven answered trying to control her tears.

Beast Boy took her hand closest to him and held it somewhat nervously, "Are…you sure…you can't feel any emotions? I mean have you tried them all?"

Raven removed her hand slowly from Beast Boy's and stood up going over to her body mirror, looking at herself pathetically, "Most, yes I have."

"Most, but not all?" Beast Boy asked walking up and standing right behind her.

"Yes," was all she said in a whisper.

"Did you try this one?" he whispered in her ear softly while wrapping his arms around her midsection and kissing her on the cheek.

Raven stiffened and started to blush. Things started to break around the room.

"Sshh, just relax, get lost in the moment and you'll be fine," he whispered in her ear again.

She did what he said and relaxed her body and let it rest against him, closing her eyes. Things in the room stopped breaking almost instantly.

Beast Boy unwrapped his arms from around her but spinning her around to face him, "See I knew you could do it all along."

Raven opened her eyes to see a smiling Beast Boy looking at her and she smiled back.

"Now it's time for the ultimate test," he said leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him with all the passion she had and still nothing broke.

He slowly pulled away and smiled, "Looks like you passed with flying colors."

"Yeah…I…guess I did," She said shakily.

"Some umm, you're my girlfriend now right?" Beast Boy asked nervously running his hand through his hair.

Raven hugged him and replied still in her monotone voice, "Yes I am."

Beast Boy hugged her back, burying his face in her air.

"Hey, can I see your tattoo now!" He said excitedly, pulling away but keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"No! Why do you always ruin the moments!" She yelled walking over to her bed, grabbing a pillow and hitting him over the head with it.

"Oww!"…

A/N: Ahh this is my third story so it probably still isn't the best so go easy! RR!


End file.
